Continuation support is requested for a research center on mental retardation and related aspects of human development. The research program encompasses five research institutes, including one established during the last year: the Institute on Mental Retardation and Intellectual Development, the Demonstration and Research Center for Early Education, the Center for Community Studies, the Institute on Youth and Social Development, and the Institute on Teaching and Learning (new). In each of these component Institutes work groups of faculty scientists and assistants conduct studies that range from quite basic to clearly applied. Research programs will be continued in: early education of mentally retarded and culturally disadvantaged children; comparative development; individual differences in the development of personality and motivational traits, and their relationship to learning and performance efficiency; concept formation and abstracting abilities; acquisition and elaboration of language structures; development of perception in early infancy; integrated preschool education of retarded and nonretarded children; parent training through home visiting; learning and its facilitation; community adjustment of children youth; development of curriculum and educational materials for preschool- and school-age retarded children. New research programs are being developed in educational research and in behavioral ecology/community problems. The Center's core programs stress research faculty development, research support systems, and administration, supporting a broad range of research within a common setting.